


An unforgettable park visit

by strawberryquartz13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryquartz13/pseuds/strawberryquartz13
Summary: MC(Antheise Lovelace) had sealed away the devil, being cursed with immortality and sent to a different world, expecting to be alone forever, only for a chance encounter in the park to prove her wrong
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 1





	An unforgettable park visit

Just another day in the park, this one had become my favourite haunt over the years. I’m sitting under a weeping willow tree I planted here some 50 years ago. They don’t live long and I replace it with a sapling every half a decade. Looking at the state of it now, I've probably got a few more years before I replace this one. I decide to take a break from my book to people watch, a past time I’ve come to enjoy. Just then, it catches my eye. Hair as white as snow and as fluffy as a cloud. It couldn’t be, I thought, this must be some kind of coincidence. But he has the same golden brown skin, the same clothes he had all those years ago. Okay, so maybe not the exact same, it was well over 1000 years ago, but the color scheme is all there. Instead of the white and purple tunic, it’s a striped hoodie, but he still had the same maroon scarf, the one I had gotten him as a gift. Just as I’m admiring him, he turns and I catch his eye and stops dead in his tracks, recognition in his eyes. And those eyes, the same violet hue I fell in love with. It’s him, Asra.  
I fumble up and start running to him, completely forgetting my book behind, getting willow leaves in my hair as he runs towards me as well. This can’t be real, I think, this can’t be happening. We meet in the middle and he gives me the biggest hug I’ve ever had in my life, like I’m the only thing keeping him afloat in the middle of the sea. And the smell hits instantly, what can only be described as a campfire, warmth, home. After what feels like an eternity and seconds at the same time he finally lets go and looks me in the face, smiling as brightly as the sun, cheeks dimpled.  
“I can’t believe it’s really you!” he exclaims, looking me up and down, taking me all in, from my ashy blonde hair(which I’ve grown out since I last saw him) to my freckles and finally my sapphire blue eyes. “How are you here?” I manage to stammer, still dumbstruck that he’s even here. “When I made that deal with the devil to save you all, I never expected to see you again, let alone now what, like 1200 years or so later?” He just smiles and laughs, giving me that laugh that can make the sun shine. “Trust me, I didn’t expect this either, but after you left, sealing away the devil the cards went silent, as if the realm of the Arcana was cut off.” He starts to explain, “then years start to pass, and things just weren’t the same without you, so I left the shop, I sold it to the countess and decided to roam the magical realms, hoping to find where you had gone.”  
“After traveling for some time, I noticed I hadn’t aged a day since you left, and it got me thinking of the deal I made to get you back, that maybe we were connected in some way. This gave me hope that I would find you and pressed on. After not hearing anything from the cards in what felt like ages they finally whispered something to me, and told me where to go. Until i finally made it here about 200 or so years ago.”   
“Wait,” I cut him off. “You mean to tell me that this whole time you searched for me? You gave up everything?” Tears started to form in my eyes thinking about how alone and scared he must have been to do that. The same way I was. He just brushes a tear off of my cheek, “Of course I did. Everything meant nothing without you. The shop had lost its charm, and I couldn’t sit idly by if there was a chance to find you. Even faust missed you.” As if on cue, she pops out of his hoodie. Friend! I hear in my head, which causes me to smile and cry even more.  
“I was taking a walk to clear my head when I saw you, and now I know without a doubt it was all worth it.” He brings me close and gives me a kiss, soft at first, like he’s afraid I’ll vanish. After a bit it gets deeper, more passionate, like I’m the air he needs to breathe. “Wait, wait!” I chuckle as he holds me. “Let’s do this back at my place, I bought a shop a hundred or so years ago that I live over.” He just looks at me with a mischievous smile. “Like back in Vesuvia?” I roll my eyes, “Kind of, it’s a tea and herb shop.” He just hugs me again and extends his arm for me to grab. “Lead the way, we can swap stories, see who had more of an adventure.” I gladly accept it and we start walking, talking the whole way. And in that moment, things fell into place, and I finally felt love again, and I’m not going to give it up for the world.


End file.
